


На твоём месте (If I were you)

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), the_nameless_one



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Femdom, Mild Smut, Old Married Couple, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one
Summary: Намекать ворону на его якобы глупость — затея не из лучших. Потом даже собственной смертью оправдаться не сумеешь.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney), Percival/Shrike (Disney: Maleficent)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини R - Nc-21





	На твоём месте (If I were you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I were you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975183) by [Gavranica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavranica/pseuds/Gavranica). 



> Теперь всё своё внимание Аврора обратила на священника – успев, впрочем, услышать слова Диаваля:
> 
> – А мне понравился мой новый облик. И я вот тут подумал...
> 
> – Подумал? – переспросила Малефисента ровным спокойным тоном. – Это дурная привычка – думать. Отучайся от неё.
> 
> Диаваль пропустил колкость тёмной феи мимо ушей и продолжил:
> 
> – Так вот, я тут подумал: не стать ли мне теперь медведем? Тогда мы отлично бы смотрелись вместе и вдвоём с вами могли рыскать по вересковым топям...
> 
> – Я не рыскаю по вересковым топям, – оборвала его Малефисента.
> 
> (с) "Малефисента. Владычица тьмы" – Элизабет Рудник
> 
> Написано по мотивам новеллизации, но без участия кошки.
> 
> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Малефисента наблюдала за торжеством, устроившись на одном из немногих балконов, не пострадавших в битве.

Она удалилась туда в поисках тишины и покоя, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы собраться с мыслями и уложить в голове хоть что-нибудь из событий, пускай и произошедших за считаные дни — но переломивших жизнь на “до” и “после”. 

Но фейри то и дело пронзали воздух совсем рядом с балконом, заставив Малефисенту усомниться в том, что она могла добиться тишины и покоя, просто поднявшись на несколько этажей выше. Борра мелькал совсем близко по меньшей мере раз пять, бросая на неё многозначительные взгляды. И Удо, кажется, в какой-то миг задумал было приземлиться рядом — но отказался от этой мысли, присмотревшись к Малефисенте повнимательнее. Смышлёный малый.

По счастью, остальные эльфы почтительно держались от неё подальше.

А там, внизу, Аврора танцевала в объятиях мужа.

Малефисенте пришлось напомнить себе, что нет абсолютно никакой причины злиться на бедного юношу.

Что ж. Следует разобрать всё по порядку, одно за другим. И, пожалуй, наиболее срочной была задачка о том, кто из нежданно объявившегося сонма союзников действительно заслуживает доверия — а кто лишь затаился, нацепив маску друга, а сам уже строит козни.

— Как думаешь, не слишком ли… резко Ликспиттл переметнулся на нашу сторону? — спросила она.

Диаваль, примостившийся на парапете, молчал. Он чистил пёрышки, прихорашиваясь — и вовсе не подавал виду, что услышал вопрос. Что безумно раздражало Малефисенту — она-то хорошо знала, насколько ясно он умеет высказывать своё мнение даже в вороньей ипостаси. Она научилась видеть различья меж двумя сотнями звуков, что он мог издавать — меж его “кар” и “крух”, щелчками клюва, гортанным урчаньем, щебетом, чириканьем. Не говоря уж о том, сколь выразителен был птичий язык тела. Но в тот вечер Диаваль решил нагло пренебречь ей.

А ведь ему следовало быть чуть более признательным — после всего, что произошло в тот день. Ради всего святого, она сказала, что скучала по нему! Сказала громко и чётко, на глазах у всех, перед друзьями и недругами, чего не удостаивалась даже Аврора (на свадьбе которой они только что сыграли роль свидетелей). И тем не менее — он сидел тут, вскинув крылья над головой, приглаживая перья в хвосте, и не обращал никакого внимания на её тяжкие раздумья.

Чёрт возьми, Диаваль был единственной живой душой среди жителей Топей, Альстеда, Персефореста, которую совершенно не смущал тот факт, что Малефисента сегодня умерла — и воскресла, обернувшись Фениксом. Остальные (за исключением, конечно, Авроры) смотрели на неё так, как смотрят на сосуд с ядовитым газом, готовый взорваться и воспламенеть в любое мгновенье. Но Диаваль сидел тут, как ни в чём не бывало, начищая перья на заднице. Ему было наплевать.

Малефисента плавно повела рукой — и из облака чёрного дыма проступила бескрылая, человечья ипостась. Диаваль по-прежнему сидел на парапете — в девяноста футах от земли. Малефисента надеялась, что он потеряет равновесие и испугается — ну хоть самую малость — но не тут-то было; он даже не шелохнулся. И это значило — он знал, что Малефисента обернёт его человеком. Что он отмалчивался намеренно. Снова. А ведь манипулятором все считали именно её.

— Не знаю, госпожа. Мне думать не положено, — безучастно ответил он.

— О чём это ты толкуешь?

— Да ни о чём, госпожа. Должно быть, это всё моя неспособность мыслить связно.

— У меня был крайне долгий и крайне изнурительный день, Диаваль. На твоём месте я бы не стала испытывать моё терпение, — холодно процедила она.

— Окажись вы на моём месте, госпожа, вы бы злились на ту женщину, что поставила под сомнение твои умственные способности и оттолкнула тебя прочь — и всё после того, как ты на протяжении долгих дней был буквально единственной живой душой, которая твёрдо верила в невиновность этой женщины.

— На твоём месте я бы не приставала к этой женщине со своими глупыми сентиментальными бреднями, а была бы рада тому, что эта женщина вообще жива!

— Будь вы на моём месте, госпожа — вы бы понимали, что можно одновременно и радоваться тому, что эта женщина не умерла — и пребывать в отчаянии от того, что эта женщина тебя избегает.

— Избегает? Знаешь, на твоём месте я бы напрягла свои куриные мозги и вспомнила, что эта женщина во всеуслышание объявила, что скучает по тебе — хотя никогда и ни для кого не делала подобного! — но ты всё же предпочёл вести себя как невыносимый, жалкий болван!

— На вашем месте, госпожа, я бы пересмотрел определение слова “жалкий”.

Он наконец повернулся к ней и тихо добавил:

— Я тоже скучал. Невыносимо.

Борра проскользнул над ними, бросив вопросительный взгляд. Диаваль — в тот миг совсем не похожий на себя — враждебно сощурился в ответ. И пускай Малефисенте просто отвратительно давалось понимание чужих чувств — это она всё же уловила.

— На твоём месте, глупая птица, я бы и не подумала о том, что мне следует соревноваться с кем-то за благосклонность своей госпожи.

Диаваль лишь недоверчиво фыркнул в ответ. Непослушные пряди спадали ему на лицо — но всё же не скрывали мерцающий блеск чёрных глаз, от которого у Малефисенты порой слабели колени.

— На твоём месте, — продолжила она, шагнув к нему, — я бы вспомнила, что твоя госпожа, даже не долетев толком до поля битвы, первым делом помогла тебе, попавшему в затруднительное положение.

— О, так вы первым делом подумали обо мне, верно?

— О тебе и об Авроре.

— И самую малость — о кровавой мести.

— Не стану отрицать.

— Вы, должно быть, и впрямь сильно ударились головой, если в споре сдались мне без боя, госпожа.

— Ты просто пытаешься заставить меня ощутить себя виноватой. Сегодня я воскресла из мёртвых и выдала дочь замуж — а ты придираешься ко мне по пустякам!

— И отталкиваете меня, как будто я совершенно бесполезен, наплевав на мои чувства в отношении ваших действий.

— И под “моими действиями” ты подразумеваешь дарование тебе невероятной силы, спасение твоей жизни, исполнение твоей мечты стать чёртовым медведем…

— Если вы в какой-то момент поступаете со мной по-человечески, это не даёт вам права унижать и избегать меня. Так что это именно вы сейчас бесстыдно играете на моих чувствах.

— И поэтому ты сидишь тут, надувшись, как безмозглый птенец, из-за одной-единственной бестактной фразы, которую я, не подумав, ляпнула в самый, быть может, безумный день, который только был в моей жизни?

— Учился у лучших, — Диаваль пожал плечами. В тот миг он, ссутуленный, примостившийся на узких перилах, в чёрном одеянии, развевающемся на ветру, как никогда был похож на родную ипостась. — Да и потом, госпожа, что ж тут поделаешь? Я едва способен думать. Я пытаюсь отучиться от этого занятия со всем возможным пылом, как вы и приказывали. Я едва ли способен даже понять то, о чём болтаю. По большей части это бессмысленная тарабарщина, госпожа. Вам не стоит даже тратить драгоценное время на размышления об этом, госпожа.

— Твой язык слишком остёр и язвителен для обладателя столь доброго и чуткого сердца.

— О, ни в коем случае. Я ведь просто стараюсь повиноваться вам, госпожа. Как и всегда.

— Что ж, — Малефисента тяжело вздохнула и ласково обняла его за плечи, заставив опереться о неё. Они редко позволяли себе подобное на публике — да какое “редко”, скорее уж “никогда”, если не считать те моменты, когда Диаваль был в вороньей ипостаси. Но в этот день всё и так перевернулось с ног на голову, она уже нарушила их главное правило, когда произнесла то самое “я скучала” — прямо на глазах у Авроры, Филиппа и ещё бог знает скольки зрителей. А здесь они могли хоть как-то уединиться — за вычетом крылатых эльфов, то и дело мелькающих в небе. — Действительно. Плевать на гибель людей и нелюдей, да и на мою собственную гибель. Плевать на то, что на меня внезапно свалился долг перед сотнями фейри, которые хотят, чтобы я стала их властительницей. Плевать на то, что наша дочь вышла замуж. Да на всё плевать. Ведь твоё самолюбие ранено.

— Вы меня выставляете каким-то жалким болваном, когда говорите так.

— Потому что так и есть. Но и ты в чём-то прав. Я на самом деле использовала тебя, чтобы отвлечься от досады и тоски. Я частенько делаю так, но обычно ты не жалуешься, милая птичка, — Малефисента легонько стиснула его плечи.

— Обычно я и впрямь не жалуюсь. Но ведь вы прекрасно знаете, что не стоит ставить под сомнение умственные способности воронов.

— Тщеславные создания.

— Так и есть.

— Значит, я уже прощена? Можем ли мы продолжить разговор нормально, как взрослые люди?

— Не уверен, — ответил он, чуть склонив голову. Так… призывно, так покорно, так заманчиво.

Малефисента торопливо огляделась. Ни одна пара любопытных глаз не пялилась на них в тот миг. Здесь они были почти в безопасности от чужих внимательных взглядов. А даже если дело обстояло совсем так… она слишком устала постоянно скрываться.

Она подалась вперёд и поцеловала обнажённую шею Диаваля, с удовлетворением отметив, как он вздрогнул всем телом, как судорожно вцепился в перила.

— А теперь? — шепнула она, пощекотав дыханием шею.

— Может быть, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Осторожнее, госпожа. Мы не в нашем гнезде на Болотах. Что случилось с правилом “Ни в коем случае не прилюдно”? Этак кто-нибудь может решить, что вы… склонны к глупой сентиментальности по отношению к моей скромной персоне.

— Мы всегда можем сказать, что нас связывают исключительно простые забавы, — Малефисента потёрлась носом о его затылок — и Диаваль опасно пошатнулся на парапете.

— Аврора нам точно не поверит, — он выгнул шею, открывшись ещё сильней — и Малефисента не замедлила воспользоваться этим, накрыв губами кожу чуть пониже уха. Диаваль отчаянно заскулил.

— Она уже пять лет пристально наблюдает за нами. Я была бы весьма обеспокоена её умственными способностями, если бы она до сих пор не догадалась обо всём.

— То есть вы наконец всё ж таки готовы признаться нашему птенцу, что мы ночуем в одном гнезде не только ради того, чтобы греться друг о друга и вести философские дискуссии перед сном?

Малефисента сдёрнула его с парапета — и Диаваль неуклюже рухнул внутрь балкона, потеряв равновесие. Она поймала его прежде, чем он врезался головой в стену, распахнула крылья, прижала его к себе, пряча от непрошеных взглядов. Диаваль взял её лицо в ладони, тёплые, мозолистые — но такие нежные, и ткнулся лбом в её лоб.

— Я действительно скучала по тебе, — прошептала Малефисента. — Без тебя я будто перестала быть собой. Будто опять лишилась крыльев.

Он не ответил — но дышал часто и рвано, и глаза горячечно блестели, точно от лихорадки.

— Если б ты был рядом, я бы не поддалась веяниям зла столь легко, — призналась она — и ему, и себе самой. Пускай крылья вернулись пять лет тому назад, Диаваль всё ещё был ей нужен — Диаваль был её совестью, её гласом рассудка, её тихой гаванью, дарующей утешение и спокойствие; он навеки остался крыльями её души, а не тела. И Малефисента сознавала, что ранила его, не выразив свои чувства открыто и честно; сознавала, что из-за этого он начал сомневаться в том, что вообще что-то значит для неё, он боялся, что она сочтёт его недостойным отношений, что она станет стыдиться его. Диаваль никогда не говорил ей об этом — напротив, утверждал, что его более чем устраивает подобная скрытность, он даже шутил про это, когда они оставались наедине, в объятиях друг друга. Но Малефисента знала его слишком хорошо. Его натура была такова, что он брал от жизни всё, что только Малефисента была готова ему дать, притом полагая, что не может — или не заслуживает права — иметь нечто большее.

А теперь она нежданно объявилась, приведя за собой несколько дюжин могущественных существ, подобных ей самой — и подвластных ей. Конечно, он болезненно воспринял даже намёк на то, что она могла пренебречь им. Глупая птица. Малефисента ни за что бы так не поступила.

Малефисента вовлекла его в поцелуй, послав все предосторожности к чертям в ад. Пускай крылья скрывали их от людей, что веселились внизу — скрыть что-то от вездесущих фейри они не могли. Но об этом можно подумать и позже. Нельзя было прерваться, нельзя было это отложить — они просто не могли. Диавалю нужно было удостовериться в том, что он нужен ей — и это было так; Малефисенте нужно было удостовериться в его безграничной любви и преданности, Малефисенте нужен был он — единственный, кто не усомнился в ней, несмотря ни на что.

— Госпожа, — простонал он, — ну не здесь же…

Малефисента втолкнула его внутрь, распахнув балконную дверь — и даже не удосужившись осмотреться, чтобы узнать, где они оказались. Это мог быть как пыльный чулан, так и королевские покои — ей было плевать. 

И да, конечно, она об этом сильно пожалеет — позже, когда схлынет жар страсти. Её сомнения относительно того, стоит ли открыто демонстрировать свои чувства, были лишь частью причины, по которой она настаивала на замалчивании природы их связи. Оставшейся частью был страх: она боялась за Диаваля, боялась, что подставит его под удар тем, насколько важен он был для неё. Ей хватало и того, что скрывать любовь к Авроре было невозможно; дочь не оставила ей выбора. Но в случае с Диавалем она ещё могла на что-то повлиять, и не хотела оставлять ни кусочка своего сердца обнажённым и уязвимым — если б только могла.

Но теперь, пускай на мгновенье, она позволила себе перестать бояться. Сегодня она умерла — и воскресла. Ради всего святого, она стала чёртовым Фениксом, и если кто-то посмеет покуситься на её сердце — этим болванам не жить. Она забыла о страхе, забыла о горе, о скорби по погибшим, о вине; о страхе неизвестности, страхе перед будущим, о печали от того, что Чудище выпорхнула из их гнезда, забыла ледяное небытие, поглотившее её в тот страшный миг. Она забыла обо всём, и мир растворился в мерцающем блеске чёрных глаз.

Она заткнула Диаваля поцелуем, лишила дара речи губами, языком, жестами; они рухнули на пол, срывая слишком, слишком тесную одежду, наплевав на то, что кто-нибудь может войти, может увидеть их. Его пальцы скользнули по коже; Малефисента нетерпеливо сдвинула его ладони себе на бёдра.

— Госпожа, кто-нибудь может…

— Замолчи. Остальное — потом, — рыкнула она — и клыками впилась в его шею, едва не до крови, зная, что ему это нравится. Он откликнулся мгновенно — и так предсказуемо; зарычал в ответ, набросился на неё стремительно — но не задев крыльев, и замер, по-волчьи оскалившись. Малефисенте всегда казалось, что в таком положении — с раскинутыми крыльями, с раздвинутыми ногами — она выглядит глупо, но смесь трепета и исступленного вожделения на лице Диаваля раз за разом разубеждала её в этой мысли.

— Как пожелает госпожа, — и он поцеловал её в шею, и ниже, и ещё ниже — и Малефисента позволила себе соскользнуть в эту блаженную радость от того, что Диаваль столь искренне боготворил её — и, растворяясь в его ласках, она боготворила его тоже.

Но всё хорошее истекает слишком быстро — и вскоре они легли рядом, и Малефисента объяла Диаваля крыльями, словно стремясь защитить его от чего-то. Утихло бешеное сердцебиенье, рассеялась дымка, что заволокла глаза — и Малефисенте пришло в голову, что кто-нибудь мог стоять на балконе, наблюдая за ними, и улизнуть прежде, чем оказался замеченным.

Борра станет или надёжнейшим союзником — или той ещё занозой в заднице. Малефисенту беспокоило то, насколько сомнительно будет положение Диаваля среди эльфов. Безо всяких сомнений, Борра примет её как правительницу — но, конечно, будет набиваться на место её правой руки. Иного и ждать было бы смешно. Но если он и впрямь думает, что она откажется от своего ворона, что кому-то другому суждено быть её советником, её тенью, единственным, кому она может доверять… то он будет неприятно удивлён. Впрочем, дело было не только в Борре. И остальным фейри ещё только предстояло знакомство с Диавалем — и это не говоря уж о мало-мальском доверии. Он не был одним из них; они не видели того, как он доказывал свою преданность; он был птицей, натянувшей человечью шкуру, и Малефисента уже понимала, как непросто ему будет заслужить уважение фейри. И она ничуть не помогла бы ему, вступившись за него, заявив, что отныне он под её покровительством. Вот тогда у него точно не будет никаких шансов заслужить их уважение.

В этой битве ему придётся сражаться одному — сам за себя. Но, зная его — он вполне мог истолковать её бездействие как нежелание поддержать его.

Она бездумно притянула к себе Диаваля, обняла крепче.

— Моя дорогая госпожа, — он коротко поцеловал — точно клюнул — её мочку уха. — Я вновь чувствую то бремя на вашем сердце. Боюсь, я потерпел неудачу в том, чтобы развеять вашу печаль.

— Чепуха. — Она с подозрением посмотрела на Диаваля. — Подожди. Подожди-ка. Так ты… ты… ты устроил то представление на балконе, чтобы отвлечь меня от моей тревоги?

Он невинно улыбнулся:

— Ну что же вы, госпожа, за какого манипулятора вы меня принимаете? Нет, конечно… ну, не совсем так.

— Ах.

— Но отчасти — именно так.

— Ты бессовестный лжец, — острым когтем она прочертила линию по его скуле, сверкнув клыками в хищной усмешке. — Иногда мне кажется, что в наших отношениях роль господина играешь ты, своими коварными уловками убеждая меня в том, что по-прежнему подвластен мне. 

— Я просто хорошо вас знаю, — Диаваль поцеловал её палец, скользнувший по губам. — Да и как иначе, если я — ваш, а вы — моя? Я помню ещё, как вы сказали мне это, когда надевали эту штучку мне на палец. — Он вскинул правую руку, где красовалось чёрное кольцо, увенчанное вороньим черепом; то самое кольцо, которое Малефисента долго носила, не снимая, до самой коронации Авроры — и отдала ему в такой интимный, такой жаркий момент. Этого ей было достаточно, чтобы счесть — теперь они обручены. И большего не было нужно.

— Что ж. Поскольку твоя хитрость слишком полезна для меня, я спущу тебе это с рук. — Малефисента стряхнула его с крыльев; Диаваль отпрянул, недовольно рыкнув. — Вставай давай. Кто-нибудь может начать нас искать, если мы пропадём надолго.

— О, не волнуйтесь на этот счёт. Этот ваш новый друг, ну тот, облезлый и немытый, уже прилетал на балкон полюбоваться нами. Надеюсь, он с радостью сообщит остальным, что вы ещё живы и немного заняты.

— Ну замечательно, — Малефисента закатила глаза. Вот и конец их игре в прятки. Хотя, конечно, любой, кто часто видел их вместе, и так мог обо всём догадаться.

— Госпожа, знаете, я пытался…

— Я ни о чём не жалею, — с усмешкой она прервала его. — В конце концов, любой правительнице полагается супруг.

Диаваль скорчил нарочито возмущённую гримасу. Но Малефисента знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы разглядеть сквозь ужимки оттенок грусти в его кривой ухмылке, в изгибе брови.

_Прости меня, моя милая, моя слишком терпеливая птичка. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо лучшего. Однажды я всё исправлю. Однажды я наберусь смелости — достаточно, чтобы во всеуслышание объявить, что я люблю тебя больше жизни. Однажды._

— Нам не стоит покидать Чудище на такой долгий срок. Всё-таки мне не верится, что всё это сборище столь дружелюбно настроено, — Малефисента принялась застёгивать его камзол. — Что возвращает нас к нашим баранам. Как думаешь, Ликспиттл…

Дверь внезапно распахнулась. В ладонях вспыхнула магия, но Диаваль поймал её за руку — прежде, чем Малефисента сожгла бедолаг дотла. И не зря, поняла она, присмотревшись к парочке, застывшей на месте при виде обнажённой Малефисенты и полуодетого Диаваля. Это был тот симпатичный генерал альстедской армии, имя которого Малефисента уже забыла, и фейри из племени джунглей по имени Шрайк, которую Малефисента запомнила как отважную воительницу. Судя по состоянию их одежды, они пришли сюда ровно за тем же делом, приступив к нему уже по дороге.

— Прощу прощения, — прохрипел генерал. Он побледнел так, что это было заметно даже на его смуглой коже. А Шрайк лишь бесстыдно усмехнулась, подмигнув им.

— Не стоит извиняться, — тут же ответил Диаваль, не дав Малефисенте и слова сказать — и тем спровоцировать ссору. — Мы как раз собирались уходить. Боже мой, эти свадьбы так странно влияют на всех, не так ли? Ваше платье, госпожа — ничего страшного, оденетесь потом, и мы, пожалуй, выйдем через балкон, хорошо? Приятного вам… а, ладно, увидимся позже! — и, подхватив Малефисенту под локоток, потащил к балкону.

— Э-э, — генерал разинул рот, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег. — Может… Я был бы премного благодарен, если бы вы… Мы не хотели…

— Не волнуйтесь, генерал Персиваль, — заговорщически ухмыльнулся Диаваль, переглянувшись со Шрайк. — Пока вы держите рот на замке — мы тоже будем молчать.

И увлёк Малефисенту на балкон, осторожно затворив за ними стеклянную дверь.

— Что ж, они тоже времени зря не теряют, — усмехнулся он, украдкой заглянув внутрь. Малефисента рассерженно фыркнула — и невольно улыбнулась тому, как легко, почти играючи он вышел из положения.

— Давай-ка полетаем, — Малефисента щёлкнула пальцами — и из клубов чёрного тумана раздалось счастливое карканье Диаваля, обращённого в родную ипостась. Он взлетел в ночь — и она последовала за ним. Завтра она соберёт детей-фейри, облетит с ними Топи, их горы, реки и луга — так сбудутся мечты Коналла. Но сегодня — о, сегодня она будет праздновать начало новой жизни, как это уже случилось однажды. И сердце предвкушающе пело и звало ввысь.

И она взмыла в небо — бок о бок с Диавалем.


End file.
